Numerous brewing devices for use in motor vehicles have been disclosed in the past. Some of the former devices are completely portable as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,402, to Donald E. Alvarez, wherein a portable coffee maker in a moving vehicle brews one cup of coffee at a time to avoid distracting the driver.
Other prior art prior beverage makers for motor vehicles had components which were integral to the motor vehicle itself. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,015, to W.R. Allred, et al, a hot water tank is disposed in the engine compartment of the vehicle and a water heating coil within the tank is connection into the hot water system of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,713 to A. Menuto, likewise discloses an apparatus for heating water and the like for domestic purposes in automotive vehicles. The water supply and heating tanks are located within the engine compartment and there is a faucet and sink in the passenger compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,790 to David J. Spirk, discloses a coffee maker having a built-in reservoir and thermostatically controlled shut-off means to shut off power to the coffee maker when the heating chamber is at an excessive temperature.
In the patent to Spirk, No. 4,151,790, the water reservoir is not removable, thereby requiring that the entire coffee maker be turned upside down to drain the reservoir. The Spirk invention does not have a cup interlock to ensure that the drinking cup is in place as the cycle activates. Also, the Spirk patent '790 does not have anchoring or leveling means or a display to signal the user at the end of the cycle to remove the brewed cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,408 to McGee discloses a beverage maker for use in vehicles having a brewing chamber made functional by temperature sensitive shape memory alloys for raising and lowering the brewing chamber. There is a disposable brew basket formed of a filter-like pouch or bag containing ground, instant or granular coffee, or other beverage making material, sealed within the brew basket by cover sheets of vapor impermeable material. And a drinking cup is provided with a removable cover actuatable by a movable cup handle, and when the cup is inserted into the beverage maker system the cup handle opens the cover and simultaneously starts a water heater and controls flow of heated water to the beverage brewing chamber.
However, the disclosures contained in each of the foregoing patents have been found to be unsatisfactory in many respects, among others, that the prior coffee makers were not adapted to be anchored against movement to avoid the effects of motion and vibration, were not adapted to be leveled upon an uneven floor or surface, and were not sufficiently sturdy.
Additionally, the water reservoir or other water container in the prior art automotive beverage makers were not capable of being removed from the brewing device for cleaning or refilling. Also, many in-car brewers were not fully automated, were too large and not relatively sizeable or compact for beneficial use in a motor vehicle, and the components were too expensive and not commercially feasible.